Bandini 750 sport internazionale
The Bandini 750 international sport also called simply "Saponetta", is a racing car built from 1957 until 1961 by Bandini Cars. This new type of car, prepared for categria 750 sports, replaced the production of "sport torpedo''. The adjective International wanted to pay tribute to the merits collected from overseas 750 sports torpedo while "Saponetta" (little bar of soap) is the name under which it was identified by the same Ilario Bandini for its forms, similar to those of just a bar of soap. As the model which replaced the bar of soap was much in demand USA where it was used both as auto racing that as "out of range" to be submitted to the streets in the city. His debut in the race dates back to Mille Miglia, 1957 led by Bruno Garavini, with an engine 750 cc Bandini-Crosley updated (second series) especially in the Head recognizable for the distributor mounted between the two camshafts and the lids of punterie inclined at 45 ° with glaring longitudinal ribs. The "Saponetta", maintained the characteristics of simplicity and lightness while improving road holding and penetration aerodynamics. Dote which was exploited in motordromes as the famous circuit Daytona and the ring of high-speed Track of Monza. The story Despite the successes are not missing in USA and races uphill and Italian circuit, the " little bar of soap" initially paid the rapid evolution of regulation in a short time saw the rise of engine capacity to 850 cc and then to 1000 cc. However proved a car fast and successful, able to express themselves at high levels even with higher displacements collecting victories with Gene Parsons, James Eichenlaub (both ex aequo vicechampion U.S. SCCA in 1958), Dave Lang (third in the final classification 1961 with only four races: three first and second place), Skip Callanan, Paul Richards, Victor Lukens, Jack Connolly, Giorgio Cecchini and Ilario Bandini circuit and up until 1965. Wins's most prestigious given that many car competitors had engine at the rear; choice desitnata to influence the entire motor sports. In this context, it is most important third place to Trento-Bondone in 1964 (valid for the European championship mountain) and fourth place to Mugello circuit road, 1965 (Round of World Championship sport cars) both obtained by Antonio Benelli. Today, nine "Saponetta" remained, one is exposed to the museum Marconi Los Angeles, two are stored in the museum Bandini Forlì. The chassis The chassis construction Bandini, while using the same type of elements of 750 torpedo, is modified in size and weight distribution. Increase wheelbase and roadways, the height from the ground is significantly reduced and also the position of the driver is considerably lowered. The engine compartment, largest, will allow the housing of the subsequent engine 850 and 1000 cc. The rear suspension has been enhanced with an anti-tramp and, in some exceptions, of a system with wheels independent. * Structure and material: frame of elliptical section tubes, special steel aeronautics derivation; patent No. 499843 * Wheelbase: 2100 mm * Suspension: ** Front: Independent, triangles overlapping with shock hydraulic telescopic tilted and springs cylindrical helical coaxial; bar Account ** Rear: a bridge with two rigid leaf spring semiellittiche longitudinal and shock vertical telescopic hydraulic, anti-tramp * Braking system: ** Service: hydraulics, drum autoventilanti front and lighted ** Parking Mechanical tape, on transmission shaft * Steering: a worm with vibration damper on shaft * Drivee: left (right upon request) * Wheels: Borrani Ray 15" or 12" * Tyres: 4.25x15 / 5.20x12 " * Fuel tank: 45 L (12 US gal; 10 imp gal) * Transmission: rear shaft with central differential * Weight: bare chassis 21 kg (46 lb) * Weight total: 340 kg (750 lb)-390 kg (860 lb) * Speed maximum: 185 km/h (115 mph) (750 cc), 200 km/h (120 mph) (1000 cc) Engines The Saponetta was born with the engine Bandini-Crosley 750 cc but from 1959 was also used with engines 850 cc and 1000, the first engines built completely with Bandini the transmission chain, whose project is dated 1955. There are also copies that are running with engines Saab and Ford. Bandini Crosley 750-second series * Positioning: forward longitudinal, 4-cylinder in-line * Materials and particularity: base 5 media bench and alloy sump of 5 litres capacity, Head alloy DOHC, Distribution gear double overhead camshaft, 8 inclined valves, cylinders detachable ironcasted block. * Bore: 63.5 mm (2.5 in) * Stroke: 59 mm (2.3 in) * Displacement: 747 cc * Compression ratio: 9,4:1 * Power: 2 Weber carburetors double body 35DCO3 * Power: 68 to 71 hp (53 kW) @ 8500 rpm * Lubricate: Carter with wet gear pump and filter external wire mesh, alloy cooler * Cooling: forced liquid with centrifugal pump controlled by pulley and belt, cooler on the front * Gearbox and clutch: 4 speed + RG, clutch single dry disc * Ignition and electrical equipment: coil and distributor on the head, battery 12 V and generator Bandini 1000 * Positioning: forward longitudinal, 4-cylinder in-line * Materials and particularity: double camshaft transmission of motion a chain and gears head Alloy chamber burst hemisphere, block and base five media bench unique fusion of alloy, sump in reeds of cylinders in ironcasted chrome and detachable * Bore: 68 mm (2.7 in) * Stroke: 68 mm (2.7 in) * Displacement: 987 cc * Compression ratio: 9,5:1 * Power: 2 Weber carburetors double body 38DCO3 * Power: 90 CV @ 7200 rpm * Lubricate: Carter with wet gear pump and filter external radiator in aluminium * Cooling: forced liquid with centrifugal pump controlled by pulley and belt, cooler * Gearbox and clutch: 4 speed +RG, clutch single dry disc * Ignition and electrical equipment: coil and distributor on the head, battery 12 V and generator The body The bodywork in aluminium open two-seater (little boat) are built in Forlì by Bandini. Since the first copy to the type, have undergone radical changes also in the queue: in the first version appeared laterally two vertical fins, some have a truncated tail, in the final model is elongated, low and clean. The front instead appears definitive if not minor differences in the form of air-intake front, a composition of an ellipsoid and a half circle. Significant between a model and the other is the air vent hot side of the engine compartment, sometimes rectangular smoothed trapezoid, parallelogram single or double. Always an air directed inside the (cylindrical opening with about half side) characterizes the car with which he ran Ilario Bandini. It varies considerably height or shape of windshield while a mobile bulkhead may be mounted on cockpit to reduce aerodynamic drag. The same attention was paid to the rear wheels that could be covered half a removable bulkhead. In this respect is curious to see how the rule which introduced the use of roll-bar may have been exploited to create a fairing which seems to have the function of a wing. Category:Bandini Category:Racecars Category:Post-war